An Interesting First Day
by BornCourageous
Summary: Someone new has transferred to McKinley. AU. One-shot.


_"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm..I'm new here."_

Those would be the words Kurt would turn around to and look kindly at the stranger who had spoken them. He hadn't known then, but those words had been the start of his life as the real Kurt Hummel.

_"__I don't know where my class is, it sounds stupid but I seriously can't find my way around this place." _

Kurt observed the shorter teen who stood in front of him. He was wearing beaten and scuffed up converse, dark straight legged jeans with only slight rips along the bottom where they dragged on the ground, a tight fitting white Henley t-shirt that clung in all the right places and to top off the outfit and black beanie on his head. Kurt's thoughts were cut off then by the boy's laughter.

_"__You want a picture? I'm sure it'll save us both a lot of time of just standing here."_

Kurt flushed slightly and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"What class do you have?"

_"__English with Ms. Sparrow. Supposed to be on this floor, but this place is huge. Besides, who wouldn't want directions from a pretty thing like you." _The boy winked toward him with a small smirk.

Was this new boy flirting with him? No, it was impossible, Kurt thought. This was Lima,Ohio. The only one who had ever shown interest in him was Mercedes, but that was a time neither of them liked to revisit. Kurt was the lone out kid stuck in the small, stifling town. Whoever this teen was, would soon learn who Kurt was and would ignore him like everyone else.

"Come on then, we have to same class. It's just down the hall if you had bothered to look." Kurt said pointedly, turning on his heel and strutting down the hall while clutching his books to his chest. The other teen jogged up next to him.

_"__Slow down cutie. I'm not into chasing my catches. I'm Blaine."_

Kurt stopped and turned to look at Blaine, shooting him a look that clearly stated how confused and unamused he was feeling at the current situation.

"Kurt Hummel. I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it hasn't been. You may be attractive and just may happen to be gay or bi or…_experimenting_, but you are not aloud to treat me like a piece of meat." Kurt was shocked at himself. He shifted uncomfortably under Blaine's gaze.

_"__I like you, Kurt. At first I couldn't decide, but now you've made up my mind. A spunky attitude to go with the good looks. I'm impressed that there is still such a thing in the world." _Blaine said as he slowly walked backwards away from Kurt, twirled around towards the direction he was facing before and walking into Ms. Sparrow's class.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked himself, shaking his head careful of his perfectly coiffed hair. He followed the path to English and when he arrived, of course the only seat available was beside Blaine. He sighed deeply and sank into the desk.

Blaine smiled at him, tongue in cheek, seemingly pleased with himself.

_"__So, care to converse with a boy?"_

_"_Why would I want to talk to you? For all you know, I hate you already."

_"__You don't though. You want me as much as I want you."_

Kurt blushed and his face continued to change hues to match his cherry red knee length sweater.

_"__You're definitely into me, Kurt. There is no denying it. Sometimes you need to stop thinking with your mind, and start listening to what you really want. That time is right now." _Blaine shifted in his seat to face Kurt. "_You're not used to guys hitting on you, cool. But guess what, Kurt? I hit on you, I meant it. You're hot __and I'm sure the little boys who are stuck in the closet are clawing at the handle every time you walk by, but I made a move. Go out with me. If you don't like it, I'll simply leave you alone. If you like it, you get me. 'Kay?" _

Kurt was speechless, a very oddly attractive boy had just asked him out. He was so shocked that his mouth couldn't form words to confirm or deny. He nodded slowly.

_"__Good, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight babe." _Blaine said, not waiting for another response, starting on the class's new assignment.

* * *

><p>Like Blaine said, he was there at exactly at 8:00 pm. On top of the clothes he wore to school, he sported a leather jacket and he was no longer wearing the beanie that hid the head of curls he had.<p>

Kurt had changed outfits several times, unsure of what was date appropriate but decided on a more toned down outfit. It seemed fitting considering how Blaine had dressed earlier. He wore a simple long sleeved stripped shirt under a black vest cardigan paired with his favourite black skinny jeans.

He opened the door with a small excited smile.

"Hi." he said slightly bouncing.

"Hey babe, come on." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the beaten down pickup truck parked in the drive-way.

Blaine had taken him to see the latest romantic comedy playing in Columbus and then forced Kurt to eat at a small burger joint, claiming that they had just as much to offer as some "fancy snob filled" restaurant and you didn't have to pay an arm and a leg for one serving of salad.

The two teens stayed seated in Jo's Diner for a couple hours, talking about nothing and everything. Kurt was surprised that he enjoyed Blaine's company. When Blaine caught sight of the time, he stood and pulled money from his wallet and placed it on the table.

_"__Come on, we've got to get the Princess home before midnight or Papa Hummel will have my head."_

"Shut up, he doesn't really own a shot gun. I just told you that to scare you, but he does have a machete. He likes to think of himself as a bad ass." Kurt laughed and reached for Blaine's hand to help him out of the booth. "I think I must have gained 10 pounds just from the grease on those burgers."

_"__It's time for you to shut up, Princess Hummel. You didn't gain an ounce. I'm expert at these things." _Blaine leaned in towards Kurt and whispered._ "__**Trust me**__."_

They both felt the jolt when their lips touched. Kurt melted into Blaine, he never thought he would ever explain something as so, but he did. _**He melted. **_He pulled away for breathe after a few minutes.

"Hi." he stated dazed

_"__Hi Princess. Time to go,we'll have plenty of time to waste making out. Right now I'm just worried about having a head for you to be able to kiss." _Blaine said leaning his forehead against Kurt's and nudging his nose with his own. He pulled back and dragged the hazy Kurt out to the truck.

When they got back to the Hudmel residence Kurt blushed and toyed with his fingers. Not moving to get out of the truck yet. Blaine leaned over again and kissed him firmly while cupping his cheek.

_"__Night, babe. See you tomorrow at school."_

Kurt seemed to unbuckle himself and make his way to the front door of his house. He turned and waved at the boy in the truck as he pulled out of the drive.

He smiled to himself and went inside. He was sure it would be an interesting year in the life of Kurt Hummel.


End file.
